


heart and soul, i fell in love with you

by eremin



Category: Free!
Genre: Crying, Delusions, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eremin/pseuds/eremin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is a crazy predatorial pervert with mood swings and delusions and Ai is cute and helpless.</p>
<p>Trigger Warning: very non con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heart and soul, i fell in love with you

He's frail, so petite, and all limbs; like a gazelle grazing in a field unaware, about to fall prey to a prowling feline. His thin body - like a child's, so fair and bruisable, is like a canvas for me to press pretty pictures into, painting purple on pale. His adorable face with rounded cheeks and lips like rose petals, between which pure untainted laughter bathes your ears in a contagious joy, are now instead spilling pants and strangled cries. His light, smiling eyes that hypnotized me are now scrunched closed squeezing out tears. 

Sometimes I get a bit crazed at his beauty... though his tears and snot and scrunched red face were beginning to annoy me. 

 

"Nnh- stop it..." he cries as I grind my body against his smaller one. I clasp his wrists between one hand, freeing the other to remove his troublesome clothes that're restraining the poor thing - oh, that can't be comfortable right now! He's just so sweet, one can't help but want to take care of him, to want to please him. I didn't want to hurt him, not at first, but he's just too irritably beautiful for his own good; he's just so perfect tiny flawless innocent pale breakable helpless... maybe a little damage would do him good. 

"Shh, it's ok," I smile at him, feeling jittery with anticipation. My large hand presses over his cute pink lips, pressing his face hard down into the pillow, being careful not to hold him down too long; I don't want him to die just yet, oh no sir-ee, not with all the fun there still is to be had!

I shove my nose into his neck and breathe in deep, my eyes rolling back in their sockets with his intoxicating boy-scent; it makes me moan aloud and my eyelids flutter, he smells just so damn good it makes me want to devour the little boy whole! I mouth at his neck, sucking bruises to the surface, scraping red lines with my teeth; and he squirms and shakes his head from side to side so cutely... oh little boy do you know what you're doing to me!?

And I can see through those scared but beautiful light eyes, sparkling with tears, wide and confused for once. I can see the gears turning behind his irises, trying to figure out why, why...? Those pretty, soft eyes with so much depth as they look back at me, yet laced with innocence and curiosity. Curiosity. Curiosity kills the cat. Provoked enough, even a timid feline turns into a ferocious predator with its teeth sinking into your flesh. I laugh to myself with the thought, touching my forehead to his and kissing him sweetly on the nose. 

I suck at the side of his neck, right over his artery, feeling the pulse beneath the skin, fast and heavy, loud like war drums approaching in battle. I run my tongue across the front row of my sharp teeth before biting hard on the spot, breaking his skin and drawing blood, ignoring the pained moans and wondering to myself if it would be possible to murder the little cutie if I bit hard enough to tear his artery open using only my teeth.

I line myself up, rubbing my tip against his wet slippery entrance, and nudge softly, just to tease, every few times poking in just a bit. No matter how many times we make love, he's still so tight, so perfect, so good to me. It takes all the restraint I have not to just stuff it all in and wreck him right now. 

"No, n-no, Senpai please, n-oo," his bothersome sobs rack at his chest and he soaks the pillow wet with tears. I frown at the poor dear... baby, I never want to hear you cry. 

His muffled cries harmonize with my moans of pleasure. I play him like a piano, my fingernails gnarling into his skin and scratching down his sides, each rib a new note, his fearful shivers like a reverberation. 

That old song comes to mind. "Heart and soul, I fell in love with you, heart and soul, " I begin mumbling it to myself to drown out those disturbing sobs, between sweet kisses to his cute, crying face. 

"... just like a fool would do," I smile genuinely and stare deep into his eyes as I sing to him, "... maaaadly, because you held me tight!" I don't think he notices that his gut wrenching sobs are subsiding to soft cries and little sniffles.

"Heart and soul," his still hairless baby-soft skin is cool beneath my body, heated with desire, "I beg to be adored, lost control," I sink my hand into his silver strands, tugging at the tangles, "you've got me acting so..." Sloppy, dirty and wet, matted with tears, sweat, saliva and soon semen. I gently stroke at his cheek before shoving myself into him without warning "unh, ma-dly... fuck!". Nothing will ever feel so right or good to me ever again.

He gasped, his half lidded eyes shooting open so wide, and let out a strangled shout as I breached his entrance with some difficulty, his body's annoying reflex attempting to defend itself. 

"Oh god, Ai, hah, you're so tight," I say with a chuckle. I wonder how his nails haven't all broken off yet as he continues to clench at and lay scratches to my arms. Well, I guess I'll just have to rip them off one by one after this. The thought swings my mood from manic to angry once again. 

And right at the wrong time, Ai decides to take advantage of the fact that I'm quite distracted, my hands stroking up and down his sides, using his freed mouth to yell for help. Oh sweetheart, that's not very nice now, is it? I look down at him with disappointment, the pitch of his undeveloped voice biting at my ear drums. I sigh and roll my eyes, before swinging my hand fast across his face as I slap him. And slap him. And slap him. And slap him. And slap him. And slap him. And slap him. And slap him.

"Hush now," I say in quiet exasperation, relieved that he's finally silent and laying still on the bed. He's bleeding from a split in his lip and I kiss him there, sucking the wound into my own mouth to taste the exhilarating flavor of his blood. His face looks serene, soft eyelids closed, dark lashes casting shadows on his reddened cheeks, breathing slowly, looking cold and dead, much to my delight. 

I smile, feeling so in love with the cutie below me. He's so beautiful like this, bleeding and knocked out with me thrusting in and out of him. Oh Ai, how I just adore making love to you. 

I nuzzle my nose in the crook of his neck, right below his ear, breathing in that dangerously intoxicating boy scent of his, moaning at the rush it gives me. I stroke his face before grabbing a piece of his adorable chubby cheeks between my fingers, pulling and tugging at the flesh like a granny would. 

"Darn, you're just so cute!" my voice raises to an almost squeal. I feel my eyes start to well up and feel a knot in my chest as my heart thumps with thundering affection at how irresistibly, unforgivably endearing he is.

Slowly, I press my mouth to his in an unresponsive kiss, tasting his blood mingling between my tongue and his lips. I sigh again, starting to feel a bit tired, I rest my forehead to his silver fringe, soft and smelling fresh and clean; my jaw tightens as my teeth clench in frustration. I can feel my anger returning and before I know it, I find myself practically yanking his scalp off trying to pull at those perfectly rooted strands, making the little boy stir and contort his features in his semi-conscious state. That snaps some sense into me, why am I pulling at his hair again? I furrowed my brows and puckered my lower lip, lolling my head left to right, feeling a little silly at my foolishness. 

He begins to whimper as he pulls himself out of his sleep that I had induced. I cup his face, kissing him on the lips as I massage my fingers through his tousled hair.

"M-matsuoka senpai," he whispers breathlessly, shivering and starting his fit of trembling sobs once more. Oh no, not again... what a child, I think with a huff, blowing my fringe out of my eyes, I guess break time is done. 

My hand goes over his mouth again and I grab him beneath his thighs, shoving them up high, maneuvering his legs so that they are both draped over my left shoulder, my arm slung around to hold them up and in place. I begin to thrust into him wildly, without warning; not that there's any use for that, he's already bleeding the sheets red.

"Damn it, I love you so freaking much," I let out a satisfied chuckle as his heart races even louder in his chest, over which my fingers feel it as I knead his pectorals. I can feel him harden underneath me. Out of everything it's just those simple words that do it for him. Goody goody, what a treat, I'll get to have fun with that too! What does it for me is the way the little cutie fights against it, as if he doesn't want it, as if he's too tiny and innocent like a little boy. So helpless, urging me on.... babe, don't you realize how good you are to me?

My fingers trace the perimeter of his mouth and my thumb tugs his plump, bitten-red lower lip down. He opens his eyes and locks eye contact with mine, giving me the most helpless gaze as his tongue darts out to lick my fingers. I practically throb at the feeling, unable to break eye contact. My fingers slither into his mouth before he hesitantly closes his rose petal lips around them, sucking and licking them as if they were something else. He seems unsure of himself as he whiningly moans, still gazing into my eyes, and I feel him swirl his tongue around and in between my fingers before tightening his lips and bobbing his mouth up and down. 

Oh, you don't even know what you do to me! I love you, I love you, I love you so damn much, god help me, I really freaking love you so so much!

He suddenly tightens, enveloping me, and making me finally lurch over the edge. I hug his thighs steadily close to me and thrust several times, so deep and so fast. He gasps, desperately trying to scoot back off of me and push me out of him, but it's no use, this is way too good for me to let go of. I grunt as I come hard into him, filling his hot insides. 

Pushing his sweaty hair back, I meet his scared, teary eyes with a genuine smile. I am so happy and in love, the post-climatic glow feeling like ecstasy. I think I could just die at any moment! But I smile even wider - why die, when I can dive into even more joy - "ready for round five?" I lovingly whisper to him, still shoved up in his rear, as my hand moves to his erection.

"N-n-no no n-o Senpai, please," he stutters, quickly shaking his head left to right, with his eyes wide and unblinking in fear. I don't think I've ever seen his eyes so fixed on one thing before, and it almost looks like a passion. Passion, looking at me, an unwavering gaze; do you finally understand the power I have over you, my love?

You're mine, and I will devour every tiny part of you, whole.

"Of course you are! Cause you're such a good little boy... that's why I love you so much," I can't help but smile at how true that statement is. "I love you, my beautiful Aiichirou," I whisper into his ear, licking it down to his jawline as I start to move within him again.

"Matsuoka-senpai?" I feel someone tugging on my sleeve, breaking me from my strayed thoughts. 

"Huh?" I mutter unintelligibly, hearing a giggle follow suit. "Senpai, you were doing that face again!" I look at the small, pale boy with his mouth hanging slightly open and his eyes blankly staring at the ceiling, demonstrating how dazed I looked a moment ago. He adorably giggles again, a hand coyly placed over his lips. 

"Uh..." I cleared my throat, "why you little…" I laugh too, pulling him across the bed and tickling his sides. He scrunches his eyes and kicks his legs in a fit of laughter. I let him go, and he looks up from under his messed hair with a grin plastered on his face.

"Uhm, Senpai?" He asks, suddenly blushing. 

"What?"

His eyes dart down and back up a few times before he points to my groin area, which I only just notice is hard, "why's that like that?"

This boy will be the death of me.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by: https://m.fanfiction.net/s/6693204/1/In-Mello-s-head


End file.
